Confessing is not Easy
by TotallyRandomAuthor
Summary: Denmark decides to confess to Estonia, but figures out it's not as easy as it looks... Denmark x fem!Estonia. One-shot.


**A/N: OKAY, this is based off something I saw on a RPing site, and it was soooo cute! *w* (That's why Estonia is a female here.) Anyways, enjoy! (If you like DenEst, that is. owo) I bet no one will read this, though. ono" Oh well, at least I made something I can enjoy myself! XD And yeah, it's horribly written, and the characters seem OOC, sorry... ;_;**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything! No seriously I don't. Not even the plot. ;_;**

* * *

Denmark sat on Estonia's couch in silence, glancing at the female nation every few minutes. Today was the day he planned to confess to her. (With the 'advice' from Norway.) He figured it wouldn't be too hard, considering it was just saying a few words. He had decided to give her a visit and confess to her there, but she seemed a bit distracted and let him sit on her couch, while she did some 'important' business. As soon as he made himself comfortable, the Estonian went straight to her laptop and began to furiously type into it.

He groaned inwardly. It had been quite a while since he came to visit. How long had he been there? One hour? Two hours? He didn't know, but he did know that it got dark outside. He glanced at the female nation again and sighed. It seemed like she wasn't going to stop soon. He didn't want to confess to her now, because he wasn't even sure she was listening. He didn't want to interrupt her either, though. She seemed pretty focused on what she was doing, and it looked like she didn't want to be interrupted.

What exactly _was_ she doing anyways? He leaned forward and tried to peek over her shoulder to look at the screen. ...Wait, was she _hacking_? _She's a badass hacker_, Denmark thought, watching her type in long strings of code. He had to admit, he was quite impressed. Well, at least watching her hack seemed to make him a _little_ less bored. But just by a little.

It seemed to take forever, but finally Denmark saw her close down the window and let out a deep sigh. "Denmark," Estonia said, running a hand through her hair and leaning back in her seat. With that, he leaned back on the couch and pretended he hadn't seen anything.

"Hmmmm?"

She turned around in her chair and faced him. "Do you want to go outside with me? I need some fresh air."

"Uh, yeah, sure," he replied, as he stood up from his seat. He studied her closely. She looked very stressed out. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Estonia smiled at him as she shut down her laptop and stood up. "I'm fine... Sorry for making you wait," she said. "I was doing some... stuff for my boss. He wouldn't stop bothering me about it." She let out another heavy sigh. "At least I'm done with it..."

Denmark shrugged. "It's okay, I guess," he said, as they made their way out of the room and to the front door. "You must be pretty stressed out, huh?"

She nodded and grabbed her coat on the coat rack nearby, and Denmark did the same. "Yeah... My boss asks for too much..." She shook her head as she opened the door, and the cool night air blew onto their faces. "It gets ridiculous sometimes..." She mumbled.

They pulled on their coats and walked out into the cool night air. It was a peaceful night, and the night sky was clear. They walked in silence for quite a while until Estonia made her way to a spot in the grass and sat down. She patted a spot next to her, inviting the Dane to sit.

"The stars look so pretty today, don't you think?" she asked as soon as Denmark took a seat beside her. She lay down on the grass and sighed. "It's quite relaxing..."

Denmark nodded, and without thinking, he laid his head on her stomach.

"W-What are you doing?" She asked, sounding flustered. Denmark shrugged. He didn't exactly know what he was doing either.

"I'm using you as a pillow," he answered simply. "You make a nice pillow..." He couldn't believe he was saying that, but he _was_ speaking the truth. She _did_ make a nice pillow. Plus, she smelled... nice.

Estonia sighed, but didn't say anything else. It seemed like she didn't mind, because she didn't shove him off. They looked at the stars a few minutes, and Denmark felt a hand gently stroking his hair. It felt quite soothing, actually. Without thinking, Denmark grabbed her hand. She did nothing to stop him.

"... Mmmmm... Estonia?" He could do it. He could tell her how he felt right now.

"Yes, Denmark?"

Denmark paused. Confessing was harder than it looked. "Never mind…" he mumbled. He could confess to her later. Now didn't seem like the right time.

They lay on the grass in silence once again. After a few minutes, Denmark sat up, with Estonia soon following.

"Are you okay, Denmark?" She asked worriedly.

"Hmmmm? Yeah, I'm fine," he said, shrugging. He wondered why she would be worried, but then again, he probably was acting quite weird in front of her.

"Okay then," Estonia said. An awkward silence washed over them. Denmark glanced at Estonia after a few long minutes of awkward silence. Maybe he could… Hug her? Slowly, he wrapped his arms around the girl. She didn't say anything, and her cheeks began to turn a light pink. Denmark felt his confidence rise up.

"Estonia," He murmured quietly.

"Yes?" Her answer was barely a whisper.

Denmark felt his heart pounding in his chest. No. He wasn't going to back down this time. He closed his eyes. "_Jeg elsker dig_," he said quietly. He was too nervous to say it in English.

Estonia blinked and backed away from Denmark and furrowed her brow. Denmark figured she was trying to figure out what he said. After a minute of thinking, Estonia blushed. "R-Really?" she asked.

Denmark nodded. "Really."

Estonia sat there in silence, her mouth agape. Denmark turned away. He _knew_ it. He was going to be _rejected_. He turned his head back slightly to look at the female's face, and was caught off guard when a pair of lips came crashing down on his own. The kiss lit a fire in his heart, and he found himself kissing back. It was a nice kiss, and Denmark had to admit that Estonia was a good kisser.

When they finally departed, Estonia quietly whispered, "_Ma armastan sind ka_."

Denmark smiled, and leaned in for another kiss. He didn't think he felt this happy in his whole entire life.

* * *

**A/N: Yup, it's extremely cheesy. Eh heh… ^^; I'm seriously not happy with how I wrote this… TT_TT I hate my writing style. ono" It's too rushed and I can never get things to sound right… I wonder how people manage to write so magnificently… ;_; Well anyways, thanks for reading! ^^" Review? :3 Please? _I will love you forever if you do._**

**Translations:  
Jeg elsker dig – I love you  
Ma armastan sind ka - I love you too  
**

**I USED GOOGLE TRANSLATE SO TELL ME IF THIS IS WRONG.**


End file.
